Graduation
by Chaerinnie
Summary: You only graduate High School for the first time once. Demi/Edward


**Demi's POV**

* * *

><p>"Why are we having this party again?" Rosalie questioned for the fifth time that day as she sat on the couch cuddling Lily, her and Emmett's adopted daughter.<p>

"Because this is going to be one of Edward's biggest and best human memories. Therefore, we need to make this special for him before he becomes one of us," Alice answered as she fixed the decorations that she had set up.

"Hm."

"Mommy?" Lily looked up to Rosalie.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"You don't like Uncle Edward?"

I smirked at this, waiting to hear the answer though I already knew it. Rosalie liked no human. Emmett and Jasper looked curious, too while Alice was too busy with the decorations.

Rosalie sighed. "It's not that I don't like him because in a way he's kind of like a brother to me. It's just that I feel that he's giving up his life when he could have so much."

Okay, that was not the answer that I was expecting and if I was being honest, I got where Rosalie was coming from. She and I shared the same opinions on humanity and we both wanted Edward to have that, but he didn't want that. He wanted to be a vampire, so he could spend the rest of his life with me.

"You should be nicer to him though," Lily continued. I swear that this was the smartest five year old in existence. "He doesn't like when you're being mean to him. It makes him sad."

That was true, Edward had told me that. All he wanted was Rosalie's approval, but she had to go around acting like she hated him all the time when in reality she hated his decision.

Rosalie smiled down at her daughter. "Yeah, okay. I'll be nicer to him."

She placed a kiss on top of Lily's head before handing her over to Emmett who threw her up into the air playfully before catching her again. Lily squealed with laughter.

"Guests are coming!" Alice chirped up in her high soprano voice. "Demi go greet them!"

I pulled a face at her. "Why me? I don't even go to school with them. You should send Emmett or someone else. They don't know me."

She huffed. "Because you're Edward's girlfriend and his friends should meet you."

"Yes, but can't I meet them when they come inside?"

"No, now go!" She shooed me away. "Lily you could go keep your Auntie company."

I took Lily's hand and made my way to the door, grabbing Edward's present that we all got for him on the way out.

We stood on the top of the stairs, waiting for the first guest. I rested the present on the railing of the stairs.

"Remember, Lil, not to call any of us 'Auntie' or 'Uncle' or 'Mommy' or 'Daddy' and the same goes for 'Grandma' and 'Grandpa'," I started, bending down to look her in the eye hoping to convey how serious I was. "Call us by our names and only call Esme and Carlisle 'Mommy' and 'Daddy', okay?"

She nodded. "Yes, _Demi."_

I smiled. "Good and remember not to tell Edward what we got him. Let it be a surprise."

"I want to get Edward something, too," she informed me. "Hmm… I know!"

With that she bounded down the stairs to the little flower patch that Esme had and started picking some roses. Esme wasn't going to like that, but I didn't have the heart to stop her.

Alice poked her heard outside the door to hand me a blue piece of ribbon.

"What's this for?" I questioned.

"You'll see." She winked at me before heading back inside.

Lily made her way back up the stairs then, flowers in hand. I suddenly realized what the ribbon was for.

"Come here, Lil, let me tie them for you," I suggested to her.

"Can I do it?"

"Of course you can. Let me hold them while you tie them then." I handed her the ribbon.

I held the flowers together as she wrapped the ribbon around them. Let's just say that it was probably the worst tie I've ever seen, but I didn't say anything.

I heard a car making its way down our driveway. Our first guests.

"Remember what I said earlier?" I checked; you can never be too safe.

"Yes!"

I gave Lily a kiss on her forehead before straightening up.

A dark green minivan pulled in seconds later. As the occupants go out, they stared in awe at our house. Edward got out of the van, too, but came straight for us on the stairs.

"Edward!" Lily ran down to the bottom of the stairs to meet him.

He caught her and lifted her up, spinning her around in a circle. He pulled her in for a tight hug, both of them laughing.

"I missed you, Edward," Lily mumbled into his neck.

"I missed you, too, Lil," he replied.

I smiled at them. They were so freaking cute!

She pulled back to stare at his face, smiling broadly. "I got you something because you gr-grad-oo-va-ted!"

Both Edward and I laughed at her pronunciation of the word 'graduated'.

"Yeah? What did you get?"

She handed him the flowers and he laughed.

"Thank you! I love them!" He gave her cheek a kiss.

"You're welcome!"

He placed her on his hip and continued up the stairs to me.

I smiled brightly when I saw him. Closing the distance between us, I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Ew!" Lily pulled a face.

I glared at her playfully. I opened the front door. It was getting late anyway and she needed to sleep. Edward set her down and she went inside, poking her tongue out at me as she did so.

I turned back to Edward, smiling. I wrapped my arms around his torso, pulling him to me.

"Sorry I couldn't be there to watch you graduate," I apologized.

He shrugged, though I could see that it bothered him a bit. "It's fine."

"No," I shook my head. "It's not fine. This is a big time in your life and I missed out on it. You only graduate high school for the first time once, you know?" I was going to kill Sam Uley at the first chance I got. Did he have to cause trouble when Edward was graduating?

He gently pushed a strand of my hair back from my face. "Demi, it's seriously fine! I love you and that's all that matters."

"I love you, too, Edward, more than anything."

Bending down, he pressed him lips to mine. The kiss started off sweet and subtle, but then it quickly got passionate and needy as I showed him how sorry I was. I passed my tongue against his bottom lip, asking for entrance which was immediately granted. I was immediately filled with a minty taste and an Edward-like one too-

We pulled apart when someone cleared their throat behind us. There stood the five people Edward came with, staring at us. Edward blushed and I would have if I could.

"Hello," I greeted them with a wave.

Edward cleared his throat before speaking. "Guys, this is my girlfriend Demi Cullen. And Demi, these are Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Tyler and Angela."

We exchanged our greetings. Mike and Tyler kept on staring at me while Jessica and Lauren glared. Angela smiled sincerely, saying that it was nice to meet me. I liked her already.

"You guys can go ahead inside. Alice is there."

Nodding, they left Edward and me alone.

"Oh!" I said, suddenly remembering something. "We got you a present! From all of us Cullens!"

Edward groaned as I handed him a box wrapped in shiny, blue paper. "You shouldn't have!"

"Just shut up and open it," I smiled.

When he opened the gift, he stared at me questioningly. "Keys?"

"Go take a walk in the garage."

He suddenly understood. "NO! I can't accept this! It's too much!"

I shrugged at him. "Too bad, Edward. It's yours now."

"A car, Demi? Are you crazy? How much money did you all spend?"

"Not too much," I lied so he wouldn't feel guilty. "Let's go take a look at it. Please?" I pouted at him.

"Fine," he gave in, kissing my pout away. "But only because I love you."

We went down to the garage hand in hand where his new 2011 Audi s5 sat. It was black and sleek and hot as hell.

"Ta da!"

"Oh my God…" he whispered in awe. "I am not taking this."

"Yes you are," Rosalie called from behind us. "I already amped up everything for you."

Edward stiffened when he heard her voice. I gave his hand a squeeze. "Thanks?" It sounded more like a question.

"I'll be inside if anyone needs me," I said releasing Edward's hand. I was giving Rosalie the chance to apologize.

Edward shook his head minutely at me, silently telling me not to go. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek before making my way inside.

Inside looked like a night club. I knew that Alice was great, but I didn't know that she was _this _great! It seemed like thirty more people arrived in the short space of time.

I made my way through the crowd, ignoring the stares of awe I got. A few guys even whistled. I was just glad that Edward wasn't here because he would've gotten angry at that.

I spotted Lily in the kitchen and made my way over to her.

"Demi!"

She threw her arms around my neck as I picked her up.

"What are you doing here, Lil? It's getting late, time to go to bed. Did you bathe already?"

She nodded sleepily into my neck.

I took her to my room on the third floor so the noise wouldn't bother her and laid her on the bed that Edward used when he spent the night. I crawled in with her and pulled her to me, patting her back gently as I laid on my side so she would fall asleep faster.

"Auntie Demi?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"Are you going to marry Uncle Edward soon?" It was an innocent question.

I laughed softly. "I don't know. But we'll get married at some time, I promise you."

"Good, because he loves you. And he's nice to me."

"You should go to sleep, Lily."

She sighed softly, closing her eyes and drifting off into dream world.

There was a soft knock on the door before Edward came in. He smiled at the sight in front of him. He shut the door gently behind him, locking it.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hi, baby." I made space for him on the bed. "Are you spending the night?"

"Yeah, Charlie said that it was okay."

"You go downstairs and have some fun, Edward. I'll be down in a bit. Go talk to your friends," I urged him.

He shook his head and crawled in behind me, his arm going around my waist. "I'm kinda tired, so maybe we can just stay here?"

"Of course."

He placed a kiss on my shoulder and pulled in covers up over all three of us.

"You're good with her," he commented softly.

"I always loved kids," I told him, smiling a bit.

"I always loved you," he murmured into my shoulder.

I nudged his foot with mine, laughing silently. "You're so cheesy."

"It's true though."

"How was your talk with Rose?"

"Better than I thought. Granted, I didn't think that it would be good at all."

"She apologized, right?"

"Yes."

We settled into a comfortable silence then. Turning on my other side to face him, I rested my leg on his hip and pulled him closer. We were pressed tightly against each other now; we had never taken things too far.

I kissed him deeply before pulling back and burying my face in his chest.

"What was that for?" he inquired.

"I love you a lot."

"I love you, too, Demi."

I placed sweet kisses on his chest.

"Auntie?"

As I heard Lily's voice, I accidentally pushed Edward off the bed in shock. He fell to the floor with a low groan.

Lily shouldn't be seeing things like this.

I turned back to her to see her fast asleep; she was sleep talking.

Rolling back over to the edge of the bed, Edward was laying on the floor.

I pulled him back onto the bed, both of us laughing silently.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"It's okay." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box that looked like it had been sat on. He handed it to me. "Tell me that fits, okay?"

Opening it, I gasped.

Inside the box was a silver wedding ring. It had three crystals in it. In the middle was an emerald green one much like Edward's eyes and the other two were both silver.

Sliding it on my finger, it fit perfectly.

"Alice helped me pick it out," he admitted, sliding off the bed and getting on one knee.

"Demetria Devonne Lovato Cullen, we've been together for-"

"Yes," I whispered.

"What?"

"Yes, Edward. I'll marry you."

With that, I slid off the bed, too and kissed him with all I had.

* * *

><p><strong>I own nothing by the way. Thank for reading or skimming or doing whatever you did to get here. <strong>


End file.
